Hybrid vehicles configured to perform external power feeding of supplying electric power to an electrical device and the like outside of the vehicle are known. Some of such hybrid vehicles can supply not only electric power stored in a vehicle-mounted battery, but also electric power generated by a power generator using motive power of an engine.
For example, a hybrid vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-189161 (PTL 1) includes battery determination means for determining based on an SOC (State of Charge) of a battery whether or not electric power can be supplied from the battery to the outside of the vehicle, and fuel determination means for determining based on an amount of remaining fuel whether or not electric power can be supplied to the outside of the vehicle by activating a power generator with driving power of an engine. According to the hybrid vehicle disclosed in PTL 1, the electric power is not supplied when the SOC of the battery is low and the amount of remaining fuel is small. Consequently, the hybrid vehicle can be prevented from running out of fuel and being unable to run.